


Continuing the Conversation

by foxfiction



Series: Better Off Dead [2]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfiction/pseuds/foxfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunagakure no Sato. Shippuden :: Awkward topic for the Sand siblings: in what condition, exactly, is Gaara's sex life? An unofficial sequel to JBMcDragon's story. Part of the Better Off Dead series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuing the Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gay Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7073) by JBMcDragon. 



> Please bear in mind, close siblings often tease each other about uncomfortable subjects; I am not suggesting nor condoning incest.

**Continuing the** **Conversation**

An unofficial sequel to JBMcDragon’s _Gay Porn_

 

 

 

         It was only fair, he mused. After all, hadn’t he, several years before, interrupted his siblings’ conversation simply because it involved (and ~~horrified~~ bemused) him? So Gaara sat in his room composing a reply to the randomly-inspired scrawls that Naruto accumulated and sent him every few months in a bundle, and what part of his brain wasn’t needed to write something intelligible listened to Temari and Kankurou debate sex. 

 

“They’d make a nice couple is all I’m saying.” That was Temari. When he’d passed through the room earlier she’d been reading; he could imagine she still was, if only to feign disinterest in front of Kankurou.

 

There was an audible pause; Kankurou would be staring at Temari, or else giving a strange look to the mission details he had been working on.

 

“What **is** it with you and same-sex couples?” he finally asked, using the same tone Gaara had three years ago when he’d asked Temari if his siblings had actually been debating his sex life – or imagining one due to a lack thereof.

 

“What’s wrong with them?” Temari countered.

 

“Nothing’s wrong with them,” Kankurou said hastily. “…But they’re all you go on about,” he said; he gestured to the book Temari was holding.

 

Gaara could see them now. It wasn’t the first time he’d used this _jutsu_ to spy on someone, blood relative or otherwise. (They knew he was in the house anyway, so he refused to feel guilty.)

 

Temari shrugged. “It’s hot.”

 

Kankurou made a gagging noise, and covered his face with his hands, abandoning the report. “If you **ever** come home with one of your female friends – Hotaru or someone…”

 

“That’s harmless flirting, Kankurou. And anyway – you’re a guy.” Temari shifted into a lotus position, closing her book. “Aren’t you supposed to like the idea of two girls-”

 

“Temari!”

 

She laughed, and Gaara paused in his writing to snicker. Were many families so weird and dysfunctional?

 

“Okay, boor, who do _you_ like?”

 

Kankurou returned to the files in his lap, frowning in concentration.

 

Temari’s grin grew. “Come on, tell me! You’re so offended by kinky sex, so who do you like? I bet _she_ wouldn’t mind.”

 

“I am **not** getting into this conversation with my own sister,” Kankurou grumbled.

 

“You started it last time,” Temari accused smugly, and Gaara could tell she was relishing the pain it must have caused Kankurou to be discovered wondering about his younger brother’s sex life.

 

Kankurou scowled at her. “And see how well _that_ went.”

 

They both fell silent in remembrance. Gaara read over his response, thinking back.

 

         For weeks after, he’d twitched any time one of his siblings gave him an odd look, or when he spotted Temari having a hushed and obviously entertaining conversation with Amane Hotaru. Temari and Kankurou had been very nervous around him; siblings they might be, but many of his habits went misunderstood - and surely twitching meant he was angry? But he’d eventually managed to settle on the fact that his siblings were just hormonal masochists with an oddball sense of humor, and move on.

 

“Anyway,” Kankurou muttered, “I just don’t like thinking about **you** doing any kinky stuff.”

 

Temari scoffed. “I’m not asexual just because I’m your sister. You seemed pretty interested in Gaara, though,” she added, sounding curious.

 

“You’re disgusting.” 

 

“You’re boring.” 

 

Kankurou made a face. Temari stuck out her tongue. They went back to their reading.

 

“You know,” Temari said after a lengthy silence, “I still haven’t figured out which way Gaara swings.”

 

Gaara, in his room, paused in the act of licking the seal on the envelope. Leave it to Temari, the ultimate masochist.

 

“Maybe he doesn’t care.”

 

“Right. Not everybody is as boring as you,” Temari said with a snort. She returned to reading, most likely thinking she’d won.

 

“I meant,” Kankurou ventured, “well – maybe Gaara doesn’t care if it’s a guy with a dick or a girl with a-”

 

“Bisexual?” Temari said, closing the book and sitting up straighter. She was apparently not going to listen to Kankurou start listing body parts again. And in fact, neither did it appeal to Gaara; he didn’t owe them quite _that_ much. He gathered his things and began putting them away.

 

Kankurou shrugged. “He seems the type to go either way, yeah.”

 

They fell silent again, most likely pondering this possibility. Temari’s grin eventually caught her brother’s attention, as he shut the folder and eyed her with an expression akin to someone expecting something to hurt.

 

“Do you think he’d go for a threesome?”

 

         It was unfortunate for Temari that Gaara entered the room just then. Both siblings froze, eyes wide, and watched him cross the room with his usual elegant pace. He paused at the doorway and turned to raise a questioning brow at both of them, then left.

 

Kankurou let his head fall back and hit the wall behind the couch, muttering something about “tar, sand, and dust bunnies.” Temari slouched in her seat, face burning.

 

Gaara, two; siblings, zero.


End file.
